


31 days

by PrinceJinyoungie



Category: GOT7
Genre: 31 days, GOT7 - Freeform, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, marknior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJinyoungie/pseuds/PrinceJinyoungie
Summary: "hey, i'm waiting for you"in which mark writes some notes for jinyoung.─ lowercase intended





	1. 1st day

"hey, i'm waiting for you."


	2. 2nd day

"there are lots of things that i've never told you.   
i'd like to tell you face to face, not by these notes but i'm sure that i'll be able to tell you the most important one in person."


	3. 3rd day

"do you remember when we first met? it was in school and we were both in the literature club, i've never told you that i joined it just because i wanted to know you."


	4. 4th day

"that time when i asked you to eat lunch together and you accepted, i've never told you that you made me the happiest person on earth."


	5. 5th day

"when at school i fell and hurt my leg, making you worry about it, i've never told you that your attentions were worth the pain."


	6. 6th day

"that day when we went to eat an ice cream in the park and you wiped my mouth with your thumb, i've never told you that i couldn't stop thinking about it."


	7. 7th day

"that time that i got angry with you but you couldn't understand the reason why, i've never told you that it was because you had hugged jaebum a few moments before."


	8. 8th day

"when you started crying when i told you to go to jaebum and stop bothering me, i've never told you that i said these words out of jealousy."


	9. 9th day

"that moment in which i said sorry to you for my words and you hugged me happily, i've never told you that i wanted that hug to last forever


	10. 10th day

"when on my birthday you came to my house at midnight to be the first one to tell me 'happy birthday', i've never told you that it was the best present ever."


	11. 11th day

"when that day started raining so much that we had to wait for it to stop together, i've never told you that i prayed for the storm to never pass."


	12. 12th day

"that day when i was freezing and you gave me your jacket to warm me up, i've never told you that the coldness disappeared right away."


	13. 13th day

"when we went to a park and you suddenly put a flower in your hair, i've never told you that you looked so gorgeous."


	14. 14th day

"when you found me trying to cook some cookies but i endend up burning them in the oven, i've never told you that i wanted to give them to you."


	15. 15th day

"that day when you had a fever but told me that you were able to go home alone, i've never told you that i had followed you until i was sure that you'd arrived home safe and sound."


	16. 16th day

"when you said that you liked looking at the stars and i answered that i liked it too, i've never told you that you were the star i was talking about."


	17. 17th day

"that day when you slept at my house, i've never told you that i fell asleep looking at you and your rosy lips."


	18. 18th day

"when i was going to fell from the stairs but you quickly grabbed my arm and told me to pay more attention, i've never told you that i was too occupied looking at you to pay attention where i was going."


	19. 19th day

"when i got a low grade in the subject that i liked the most and you cheered me up telling me that it was okay because we're humans after all, i've never told you that felt i so disappointed with myself."


	20. 20th day

"it's already twenty days,  
please wake up...."


	21. 21stday

"i'm right next to you now, writing this, i'm observing your features and you look so angelic, i want to meet your dark eyes again."


	22. 22nd day

"that day when we went to drink hot chocolate together and your lips became so red that resembled a strawberry, i've never told you that i wanted to kiss you so badly."


	23. 23rd day

"when we went to the luna park and i was so scared to enter the haunted house, i've never told you that when you held my hand all the fears disappeared."


	24. 24th day

"when you accompanied me home and we saw some fireflies, i've never told you that your smile was what shined the most in my eyes."


	25. 25th day

"that day when you asked me if i liked someone, i've never told you that i lied when i answered that there was none in my heart."


	26. 26th day

"when i bought you a book that you liked and you jokingly said that you loved me, i've never told you that i wished it was real."


	27. 27th day

"that day when i got a new haircut and you told me that i was handsome, i've never told you that your opinion was the only one that mattered for me."


	28. 28th day

"when we took coco for a walk and we started running and playing with him, smiling happily and having fun, i've never told you that i hoped to live every day of my life like that."


	29. 29th day

"that day when we got the best score in our project and you suddenly hugged and kissed me on the cheek, i've never told you that i felt so sad because i knew that it was just a friendly act."


	30. Chapter 30

"when you were acting as romeo and you jokingly asked me to be your juliet, i've never told you that i'll be glad to be your juliet forever and always."


	31. 31st

"there are lots of things that i've never told you but, among all of these, this is for sure the most important one.  
ever since we met, all these days, all these months, all these years, jinyoung i've never told you that i-"

"mark?"  
the blonde-haired stopped as he heard a well-known voice call his name.  
"j-jinyoung."  
tears started falling on the older's face as he met again the younger's dark eyes and thanked god for listening to his prayers.  
he couldn't help but throw himself in the raven-haired's arms that started wiping away his tears, gently.  
"sorry for making you worry, this is an hospital, right? the last thing i remember is getting hit by a car."  
"i-it is, you've been in coma for 31 days...i was so scared..."  
"sorry." jinyoung said as he placed a kiss on mark's head and caressed his back, slowly.  
"what are those?" the younger said, noticing all the papers near his bed.   
"ah, in these 31 days i wrote in the notes things i've never told you, but there's still one that i haven't written yet."  
"why don't you tell me now?"  
the blonde-haired felt his heart beat faster as he breathed in slowly and started speaking.  
"then jinyoung."  
he locked his eyes with the raven-haired's.  
"in all these days, all these months, all these years, i've never told you that...i love you."  
he kept his head down, biting his lips, not wanting to hear his friend's answer.  
"i love you too."   
"i don't mean it in a friendly way jinyoung, i love you like a lover would..."  
"mark you don't know how much i wanna kiss you right now."  
the older's face became red, as his cheeks tinged with various shades of pink.  
"i love you and i wanna do all the kind of things lovers do, with you only."  
the raven-haired hugged the other tightly as mark buried his face in the younger's chest, embarrassed.  
"i've never told you this before because i was afraid but now, i don't wanna die with regrets."  
he caressed the other boy's head as he came close to his ear, whispering.  
"should we start now, doing things lovers do?"  
he was going to approach mark's lips but the blonde-haired was faster and suddenly kissed the younger, finally getting that physical touch they've waited for years, making their mouths meet and taste each other, longing for more and more as their kisses deepened.  
they stopped just to breathe as they looked at each other and smiled.  
"ah, i should have confessed before, we lost so many kisses."  
the raven-haired said, looking at the blonde-haired.  
"but we can always make up for lost time from now on."  
he cupped both mark's cheeks with his hands and kissed him, softly.  
"ah, it hurts." jinyoung suddenly said, touching his chest, making the other worry.  
"what?!? do i need to call a doctor? where does it hurt?!?"  
"my heart, it hurts for loving you too much."  
"...i was scared and you were just joking!"  
the older said as jinyoung started laughing and apologised to him.  
"i've waited for 31 days and that's what i get."  
"sorry, i won't leave you alone again."  
"it's okay, everything is okay until you're fine..."  
"31 days, right?"  
the blonde-haired nodded.  
"this means that i have to give you at least 31 kisses."  
he got closer to mark's face and as they started kissing some ray of sunshine caressed their skin, illuminating their faces and their lips, no clouds in the skies, as if the whole world was contemplating and admiring the beautiful sight that their love was.  
a feeling so pure and innocent, a love so beautiful that even the stars and the gods were envious of it, love in its purest form.

the end.


End file.
